


Bad day?

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Asahi, You, and the cat. [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Making tea for your loved ones, Massage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: He's there for you on your worst days.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Azumane Asahi/You
Series: Asahi, You, and the cat. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958815
Kudos: 39





	Bad day?

It’s completely pitch black outside by the time you get back and unlock the door of the apartment. You’re shucking things off you as fast as you can in the entrance- _Shoes. Bag. Jacket_ \- careful to avoid hitting the cat that’s come to greet you. All you want to do is get further inside and _away_ from the day you’ve just escaped from.

The resulting thuds must be loud enough for Asahi to hear because he’s calling your name from deeper inside now, asking “You’re back? How was it?”

Your heavy footfalls should be enough of an answer for him, but the look on your face as you round the corner and sulk into his field of view clue him the rest of the way. His arms open as you fall against his chest and sigh out, “It was baaaad, Asahi. It _sucked_.” They close around you tenderly, the weight of them comforting. They don’t stay still - he’s soothing them up and down slightly, massaging some of the tension out of you.

Asahi inclines his head slightly to press his face in the crook of your neck. His goatee scratches against the skin there when he responds. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.” 

The boiling frustration inside of you is cooling with every gentle touch from Asahi. _The day is over. He’s here for you now_. Sighing, you let your shoulders relax and bury your face deeper into the soft cotton of his shirt. Warm palms trace up your spine and down again, thumbs kneading in wherever they felt a knot of tension. Your own hands raise from where they hung limply at your sides to embrace him as well, gripping weakly at the back of his shirt. 

“I just put some water on - Do you want me to make you some tea?” The question hangs in the air for a moment, unanswered except for your quiet hum.

“In a minute.” It’s a little muffled coming though the shirt you’ve pressed your mouth against. “Can I have this for a little longer?”

You don’t even need to ask. Asahi presses you a little tighter - He won’t let you go until you’re ready. He rocks forward slightly, shifting weight to his other leg as he repositions his hands on your back, one hand snaking up to cup at the base of your neck. Warm fingertips massage at the tension there gently, letting you melt into him a little further with a small sigh. You could truly stand here for hours exactly like this - but it’s been a _long_ day, your feet are sore, and tea _does_ sound pretty good right now. You pull back slightly and turn your head, pressing a cheek against him. “So. Tea…”

Asahi straightens in your arms. “The water should be hot now. I can go make us some if you want to go lay on the futon?”

You could kiss him. So you do, pulling him down to meet you gently and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. He’s smiling when you pull away, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear. “I’d love that, Asahi.”

He presses a final kiss to your forehead before unhooking his remaining arm from you, turning to head for the kitchen. You’re technically alone on the walk down the hall, but you don’t feel lonely at all: The quiet click of porcelain on the countertop reaches you even in the farthest room from him. When you finally land on the futon, boneless, exhausted, you know that Asahi’s here for you.


End file.
